Cruelty of the past :REWRITTEN:
by NoMeansNo
Summary: Alfred was on his way to ransom his little brother from the wolves but on his way, a group of men tried taking his satchel of precious stones that a young teller gave to help. he hid in a building, but the building happened to be a place for auction. In there he saw how cruel the humans were that left him no choice but to buy a hybrid that suffering from a short term memory. UsUk
1. Guide

Ciao~

Bear with me English isn't my first language.

Hmm... This isn't the first chapter but this will be your guide. In case?

**Rating may change...**

**Other genres: **Romance, hurt/comfort, supernatural and mystery.

**Added to the summary: **Alfred bought the beautiful hybrid and had no choice either. he didn't know that the hybrid was suffering from a short term memory.

**KINDs- **have full form of any magical or extra ordinary creatures, like Elves, fairies, Vampires, wolves or etc. and can transform like one.

**Types- **Humans that have the ability to use the **KINDS'** magic or power but have limitation and cannot transform into anything.

**Sorcerer,** **Witch **and **Warlock **are whole different races or kinds. (Much more detail in the story itself.)

**Hybrid- **who has many kind or races in one body that can be used individually and user of other ability.

**Tellers- **are both type and kind but isn't a hybrid and doesn't have any power to change form or anything but have the power that can see and foretell the past and the future. To see the present (more detail in the story itself) Tellers must always be a twin.


	2. Chapter 1 faded yesterdays

**English isn't my first language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot.**

**Thank you for letting me continue the story.**

**REMINDER: Your favorite characters could be the allies or the foes and Arthur in this story would forget anything that happened once he would fall asleep so our hero must have his patience to our dear Arthur. Having someone living with you with a short term memory aren't that nice. waking up without the recollection of what happened yesterday. Poor Artie xD**

* * *

Alfred was looking at the unconscious blonde on his brother's bed. He couldn't believe himself that he had someone as pretty as the blond sleeping inside his single story house. Lying vulnerably on his brother's bed with showing how eased the blond in his sleep and the sunlight that entering Alfred's house from the small window was shining upon the man's bright golden yellow hair, forming into a half halo. Alfred remembered that the blonde name was Arthur and how he got the sleeping man on the bed.

The memory wasn't as pleasant as he wished it should be, but no. Alfred witnessed things he would never want to see in his whole life, as if he could do anything about it. He was in a country that wasn't free from slavery and he and Mathew were orphans they had no enough money to leave the country or to support themselves whether they managed to leave the country or not. Alfred and Mathew being a brother they were, was the last thing they had and their small house. Looking back at Arthur again when he heard the man moaning from stirring.

Alfred first saw Arthur's green peridot eyes, staring back at his blue azure one and without further warning, a sharp sword was pointed on his neck that he had no any idea where the blonde took it.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Asked Arthur suspiciously and Alfred didn't know if he would be surprised or not. Arthur had forgotten about him, the mighty hero Alfred that bought him from a perverted old man last night and offered him a home. Not that he offered Arthur his house but it could still be considered as an offer.

"No, who am I?" asked Arthur again in confusion, making Alfred to be double surprise in the morning. Was Arthur suffering from a short term memory or did he have amnesia? Of course, he knew something about amnesia. Mathew had mentioned someone who had amnesia like losing all his memories before the kidnapping occurred to his brother. Now, Alfred had to explain to Arthur everything from the very beginning. Letting out a sigh as he looked at the amnesic man.

**Flashback**

_Alfred was running. He was running from a group of men that chasing his satchel. He wouldn't allow them to take his satchel, even though the satchel wouldn't do anything to save his younger brother from the kidnapers, but the things inside would do. His younger brother, Mathew was kidnapped by wolves and he could remember that with those wolves, there was a rare silver wolf. Maybe the silver wolf was the leader and it ordered its pack to take his brother, he thought. But what would they gain by kidnapping his brother? They were just orphans. Their parents were killed during the Great War between Humans and Kinds 10 years ago. He had a promise to his parents that he would take care of Mathew and wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to him, but there he was now. He let his younger brother be taken away by the Kinds, the creature of wolves._

_Alfred's satchel that filled with precious stones, it came from Italia where a good teller of future was residing. After his brother was kidnapped the next day before, Alfred heard from someone that there was a teller from Italia that would lend a hand in any problem you were in as long as it wouldn't be used in any harm. He thought to himself, why not try? After all he would use the teller's help to save his brother. Mathew was the only family he had left after their parents were killed brutally by the monstrous kinds._

_The teller had a soft spot in his heart on humans despite being one of the kind. Alfred didn't expect that the good teller was already expecting his arrival that day and he quickly realized that the kind hearted teller was the future teller of the kinds. Alfred that day was quickly handed a satchel of precious stones and was given some of warnings that made him confuse. After receiving the good teller's help, he quickly left, back to Romania with saying how much grateful he was to the teller._

_Now here he was in Romania, being chased down by a group of men because they noticed his satchel was full and heavy. Maybe those men eyes could penetrate into anything, he thought and sneered._

_Alfred entered through the small dark alley, hoping he would finally lose his pursuers. How much he hated dark places but he didn't care as long as he could escape those greedy bastards._

_The Alley weren't a dead end and he could still run to escape, but he decided to hide in one of the Alley's small building and hoped that his pursuers wouldn't look for him inside._

_Inside the building, he could clearly hear raging voices, like they were encouraging the queen of Britannia to burn a witch in a stake, and the smell were mixed from alcohols, sweats and cigarettes. Alfred wanted to puke by the unforgivable scent that lingered around the building he was in, but he would endure it for a while after all he had to lose his pursuers first. Out of curiosity, Alfred strolled the building and the further he had gone and gone the scents were getting thicker and would make him suffocated. In his strolling, he saw the door where the scents had come from._

_Carefully, Alfred entered the room; behind the door, he saw something unexpected that made him surprise. An auction room of slavery. Alfred couldn't muster things like this and added up the unpleasant smells of everyone inside, it made his stomach to crumble and he wanted to puke. Humans were cruel no matter what places he would go. He gritted his teeth and decided to just turn his back and forget about the place, pretending that he saw nothing. But before he could do that he saw a man in 40s was dragging a young man bounded with chain and shackle into the platform._

_The small young man had messy short blonde hair and had a royal blue cape that covering his whole body and seemed expensive. But what caught Alfred's most attention was the beautiful eyes of the young man, like a beautiful peridot stone that shone by the dim light of the platform he was kneeling on. He had never seen eyes like that before, just now and he was amazed by it. Alfred also noticed that the young man was confused, as if he didn't know where he was and why he was on the platform in the first place. Alfred grunted mentally in anger. 'How could humans do things like this? How could they afford to do this? How could they sell a person that cute, like the young man on the platform? Didn't they have a heart?' He yelled mentally. But when he realized what he just thought he shook his head. Yes, He admitted to himself that the young man was really cute, No, perfectly beautiful. A kind of beauty that he had never seen before and something about him that he could expect, he wasn't just a normal beauty person but something more like... Mystery. The bidders were the proofs of this. They were bidding like madmen to the auctioneer just for the blonde man. Alfred scoffed, the man was small what would they gain by buying him? And then he realized. He realized that he wasn't in any ordinary auction for human slaves but he was in an auction where the auctioneer was selling extraordinary creatures or what they called the kinds. He swallowed hard and stared at the small man and he didn't expect that the man would stare back at him and then it started._

_"Three gold bars!" the bidder shouted._

_"Five!"_

_"Eight!"_

_"Fifteen!"_

_"Thirty!"_

_Alfred couldn't believe that the man in the platform would worth that much, but yeah if he were a rich man he would bid the cute man that high too. Then he would make him his sidekick in unifying the world as a hero._

_"One hundred fifty!"_

_Alfred heard that no one had argued or fought over the young man._

_"Sold!" the auctioneer shouted excitedly as he grinned at the oblivious man. "You're sold, filthy."_

* * *

_Alfred finally went out of the building after the cute man was bought by another old man, a perverted old man. he pitied him, Alfred thought. He let out a frustrated sigh as he looked around to make sure that his pursuers weren't around anymore and when they weren't, Alfred grinned and decided to leave the alley when._

_"Return what I paid for you, you useless!"_

_Not again. Alfred cried mentally. The young man in the auction that was bought by a perverted old man was held by his owner in the arm and being shouted at._

_"Return those gold! You have magic in you!"_

_Alfred groaned in irritation. Why would he demand things like that to the young man, was it because he wasn't a human but a different creature or that kind? What if he was a vampire or a wolf? Didn't the old man have a what they so called brain inside his head? How could a vampire perform a magic? He scoffed in his thought when he finally heard the young man's voice._

_"I- can't. I don't know how."_

_Alfred let out another irritated groan. He was feeling guilty by not helping the young man even though he could see that the young man was covered in fear and his voice was trembling._

_"I should have known better than to buy a useless crap like you!"_

_Alfred heard the man shouted and saw the young man was tossed into the garbage. Clenching his fists as his blood was starting to boil in anger and then he noticed the man's chapped rough lips had formed into wide grin. Like the owner was planning something unpleasant to the young man who was still confused and visibly covered in fear, sitting on the garbage. "What is this bastard going to do now?" Alfred glared suspiciously._

_"Since you are useless. I'll better sell you to that bastard but before that, I will do you first. It seems you are still untouched." The man grinned and Alfred eyes to widen in shock. Alfred wouldn't let something like that to happen to the young man and not when he was around. What did he become a hero for? To let a cute man be raped without having any clue to what was about to happen._

_Alfred then quickly ran to the garbage before the old man could do unpleasant thing to the poor cute young man and he threw his precious stones of satchel to the owner. "I'm sure the stones inside are higher than what you paid for this man!" he confidently announced as the owner raised a brow on him, like telling who the hell was he? And where did he just come from?_

_Alfred bit his bottom lips while the owner checked in his satchel. Letting out a sigh of relief when the owner had snorted and left them, saying._

_"He's all yours, brat."_

_Alfred let out another sigh of relief before he looked at the young man who was staring at him like a lost kitten as he then gave his big comforting smile to the young man. Alfred reached out his right hand. "I'm Alfred Jones and you're free now…" he declared to the hybrid but when the young man had just looked up at him like he was confused and lost, Alfred waited. After a sec or two of waiting the young man had finally accepted his hand and answered._

_"Arthur Kirkland."_

_Alfred then smiled widely._

**xx**

_Alfred couldn't believe it. He lost his precious stones that were supposedly a ransom for his little brother. If only those men didn't chase him he wouldn't hide in that building and he wouldn't witness an auction and he wouldn't lose his precious stones to buy a kind. However, he felt that he regretted nothing. But why? Speaking of a kind, Arthur, one of the mystical creature of the world a kind was following behind him. Ever since he helped Arthur from the perverted man and declared that he was already free, Arthur had followed him around._

_Alfred let out a sigh as he turned his back to face Arthur. "How did you get into that auction?" he asked hopelessly, but he knew whenever he would try to ask, the kind wouldn't answer him back. Sighing in frustration as he turned to face his way again when the kind talked._

_"Why did you buy me? It seems those stones were precious to you." For the first time Arthur had talked to him, but it wasn't the answer he was waiting for it was another question._

_Alfred let out a sigh as he nodded and faced Arthur again. How much he liked looking directly at Arthur's face. "Those stones were supposedly a ransom for my brother."_

_"Ransom?" asked Arthur and raised an eyebrow toward him._

_Alfred nodded. "My little brother was kidnapped by the likes of you and I don't know where they take him. I was hoping that those stones could do anything to get my little brother back and those wolves would accept the stones as a ransom!"_

_"I would never want stones for a ransom." Arthur answered him quickly but still hadn't showing any emotion._

_"I was hoping, ya know." Alfred chuckled and scratched the back of his head._

_"I will help you."_

_Alfred looked at Arthur in surprise. Why would Arthur want to help him get his little brother back? And how? Just earlier in the auction he was useless and he seemed like a young girl scared to be taken away from her mom. "How?"_

_"I'm a kind and a hybrid." Arthur answered with unreadable expression but somehow serious._

_"Hybrid? You are a hybrid?!" Alfred shouted. He couldn't believe that he just helped a hybrid! But why were a hybrid in the auction in the first place? "What races do you have and why did you let yourself be in that auction anyway?"_

_"All I know is I'm a sorcerer and a fairy and I don't know why I was in that place." Alfred saw a frown on Arthur's face when he answered the question. He was starting to think that the man he had helped was a short tempered kind. "So where do you live?"_

_"Eh?" Alfred tilted his head and the hybrid did the same. "Oh yeah right. Just follow me."_

_The two walked not far across from each other as Alfred hummed and put his hands at the back of his head. He would always steal a peek behind where Arthur was silently following him and then Alfred would grin. Arthur behind him had his hand clutched on his right side like he was tired or in pain. "Tired already? Why don't you use a broom and sit there then make it fly like witches usually do?" he snickered as Arthur ignored his joke._

_"We sorcerer don't use broom to-"_

_Then Alfred felt someone fell on his back and it was Arthur._

**Flashback ended.**

"I'm Arthur Kirkland?" Alfred nodded as he slowly pushed Arthur's sword away from his neck. "And you saved me instead of your brother? And you told me that I was free to go but I followed you and then I announced that I would help you to get your brother back from his kidnappers?" Alfred nodded again and grinned. Arthur had quickly understood him. "Then we will be leaving now." Alfred nodded again and was quickly hit by the realization, so he stood and protested.

"No, not today. You need to rest. You got a wound like a stab on your side the reason you passed out last night." Alfred protested as Arthur raised a brow on him and searched for the wound that Alfred was protesting about. Alfred couldn't help but to be surprised when he saw that there were no stab or wound on Arthur's side. _Really?_ Alfred put his palm on his forehead. How could a stab like that would disappear or heal quickly?

"I'm not a human, boy." Said Arthur and stood, looking at the wall beside him where a single thing was attached to it. He saw Alfred in the thing and another boy beside him. "Is he Mathew? And what is that?"

Alfred nodded. "He's three years younger than me and that's a portrait." How come Arthur didn't know what a portrait was? Was all your knowledge in the world would fade too once you had amnesia? But how come he knew he wasn't a human? "Do you know where you come from, Arthur?" by that question Alfred noticed Arthur had gasped and cupped his head so he tried asking another question again. "Do you even know you have a family?" of course Alfred knew that Arthur didn't know that he had a family. Arthur had amnesia after all.

"Where I come from? Family?" Arthur repeated and Alfred nodded.

Alfred watched Arthur getting confused and clutching his head, like he was in pain from having the thought about it. Of course, Alfred could feel pity to the man but Arthur had to try remembering who he was.

"B-ri…"

"Bri?" Alfred repeated and realized it.

"Britannia and I have siblings!" Yelled Arthur and ran to the door to leave Alfred's house. He had to find his family he had to go to Britannia even though he didn't have any clue to where the Britannia could be in the first place.

"Arthur wait! This place is dangerous for you!" Alfred shouted behind Arthur as he chased Arthur outside his house. Arthur would be in that auction again once someone found out about him being a kind. His stones would go to waste.

Arthur kept on running away. He had to go back to his siblings even he couldn't remember what his siblings looked like. But, still he wanted to go to them and to know many things about them. Stopping in the middle of a crowded city where others weren't paying any attention to him and where others were staring at him like he had gone mad. "I want to find them." But how? He gritted his teeth.

"Arthur there you are! Just stay on your place!" Alfred shouted through panting when he saw Arthur standing in the middle of the city whilst looking around, like a lost kid.

"Alfred…"

Alfred nodded and smiled softly. "We'll go to Britannia and we'll find your siblings. I promise. But right now you and I have to rest." Scratching the back of his head as Arthur swallowed first before nodding in agreement. Alfred then headed to where Arthur was standing when he caught a glimpse of a hooded man in violet underneath the pole and had his right arm extended exactly to where Arthur was and a big fire ball had appeared. Ready to hit the clueless Arthur so Alfred had to run quickly and tackled Arthur to the cold hard ground.

When Alfred made sure that the fire was gone, he looked back to where the hooded man was standing but saw nothing only the pole.

* * *

Alfred had himself sitting on his small sofa where he usually rest since his house had only one space for bed. He let the back of his head rested on the headrests and closed his eyes. Who was that hooded man that shot Arthur with a fire ball? Why was Arthur suffering in a short term memory? How come Arthur could only remember that he was a kind and had siblings but didn't know what they looked like? Who removed Arthur's memory? Why would they do that to Arthur? Who stabbed Arthur? And why was Arthur in the auction in the first place?

Alfred kept thinking and thinking about Arthur's situation as he didn't notice that he entered his own dream and slept fully until someone was shaking him up.

"Hoi, wake up. You, I don't know you! So wake up!" Alfred could feel that the shaking were turning into powerful one.

"I'm Alfred, Artie." Alfred mumbled and storied their story quickly as Arthur looked at him suspiciously. "Yes it's the truth." Alfred sighed and looked at Arthur, smiling sincerely but his eyes were showing a sympathy.

"You are Alfred Jones and I'm Arthur Kirkland?" Alfred nodded and grinned, staring at Arthur with unreadable expression. then Alfred grinned and decided to himself, that there would be a day that Arthur would wake up without asking who he was and what Alfred's name and a day that Arthur would still have the memory of yesterday. "I promise." _I will make you remember anything not just only me but the true you and all persons behind you before all this. _Alfred smiled making Arthur to look at him in annoyance.

**End of chapter 1**

**I hope you like the first chapter. I don't really continue my story if no one would follow or review, like, the plot are ugly. So I really need your support for this one :D**


	3. Chapter 2 Witches and Sorcerers

**I love those who read and followed thank you, really.**

**Rating: T for now.**

**Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me just the plot.**

**Reminder: Favorite characters can be the enemies and foes.**

**Kinds are the mystical creatures, like vampires, fairies, wolves and etc.**

**Types are the humans who could use the kinds' abilities but couldn't transform into one.**

**Every time Arthur would sleep his memories from before would instantly be erased and he would wake up to start a new memory.**

* * *

Alfred stared for a long time to his single story house. His house was small but it was full of memory between him and Mathew. Alfred could still remember the time before he and Mathew had started living under the protection of their small house. A war between kinds and humans had broken out that time, he was just 9 and Mathew being 6 that time.

Before the war started he and Mathew could get everything they wanted, "_Rich boys or Golden boys_" What the other kids calling them. But that time were once they had their parents with them, living in a big lively house with many servants and maids.

Their family migrated from Columbia to Romania when he was 7 and Mathew was 4, their mother was an American famous journalist and their father was a Canadian scientist. Alfred took a lot from his mother genes, her sandy blonde hair and blue azure eyes along with her bubbly personality. His sandy blond hair was perfectly straight with an untamed cowlick just right above his head unlike their mother's curly hair, Mathew was the one who inherited her curly hair exception was the color. Mathew had their father's almost orange blonde hair and had beautiful violet eyes that he proudly gotten from their deceased father. Alfred would always wonder where Mathew got his timid personality. Both their parents had cheerful personality the same as him only the exception was Mathew.

Alfred's mother being in love with Vampires had forced them to migrate in Romania when he was 7. Vampire's creatures were known from being famous in Romania since he could remember and was one of the most fearful kinds in the world. They had two sharp canines that could suck blood out of the human body. Vampires' were also known from their fast movements and good reflexes also had the power that one of the humans feared the most. Their hypnotism. Once a human got bitten and the vampire decided to flow their venom blood in the human's veins, it meant two things. The human could be the vampire's puppet or the human would die in terrible death and would awaken as a newborn vampire. Lucky, only if the vampire had taken a liking to the said human.

There were no escape from the vampires grasp or their hypnotism. Usually, humans' thoughts that the vampires' flashing red eyes were the cause of the hypnotism once their stare met the Vampires'. But no, the vampire had to flow their venom blood in the human first.

Alfred knew a lot about vampires' because of her mother's collections about vampire. Her mother was overly fascinated about vampires and their father was overly head over heels to their mother to even accept their mother's wish to live in Romania where they met their death.

When he turned 9 after living in Romania with his family for 2 years and Mathew turned 6 that time a war had broken out. A Kind had broken into their house and slaughtered their father, slitting his throat and drawing out his heart using its sharp clawed hand. Their mother had managed to run, bringing him and Mathew until they found the safest hiding place of the small house to where he and Mathew had grew up and currently living now. Their mother hid them in the small house and planned to return to their unsafe house to save their father and Alfred had chased after her to stop her because he had seen in his own eyes how the monster had killed their father. His mother, before she could reach their burning house the monster that killed his father had come out and brutally doing the same to his mother. He could still remember his mother's blue eyes that filled with fear and tears had managed to land at his first. She was sad and happy at the same time that he wasn't able to catch up with her or he would be killed too. Alfred had had to hide in the bushes and kept his mouth clamped shut to prevent his scream or to run and help his mother. But he couldn't. Fear had overcome him that time, his whole body trembled in fear, watching the monster eating his mother's heart with fresh droplets of blood to the ground.

Alfred couldn't even remember how he survived that day. How he and Mathew had managed to survive, hiding under the protection of their small house between the start and the end of the Great War. He also couldn't even remember how they supplied themselves with foods and waters in that time of war.

"The house will not change even for how long you stare at it. Ugly will remain ugly. I mean for forever." Alfred's reminiscing from the past had ended when the hybrid he saved 2 nights ago had talked.

The hybrid had his arms crossed over his chest with visible frown on his beautiful face when Alfred turned to look at him from the house. "You're rude, ya know. I was just remembering how me and Mathew got this house." Alfred chuckled and Arthur to deepen his frown on him. "Oh c'me on, Artie." He pouted. He shouldn't have taught Arthur the words ugly, idiot and forever. Now Arthur was using it on him.

Alfred was right, the hybrid was a low tempered kind.

"Don't call me that, you idiot. Are we going to leave or not?" Arthur hissed at him and visibly annoyed.

"Of course, we're gonna leave. We have to catch the train going to Germania. Germania is famous for having wolves as their slaves." Alfred grinned and sighed since Arthur had answered him by '_Hmmp, idiot.'_

Alfred had Arthur trailing behind him with his royal blue cape that suddenly had a hood to cover up his face from the eyes of greedy humans and to hide his appearance. His appearance had stood out amongst the others, so Alfred had to force Arthur to wear what normal human had to wear but Arthur refused him and insisted to wear what inside his expensive cape. Alfred couldn't help but to sigh. Even Arthur had lost his memories his stubbornness hadn't disappeared.

The two adventurers had reached the station without any trouble, the luck was on his side, he thought proudly.

"So this is what you call train?" Asked Arthur from behind, peeking through Alfred's shoulder to stare at the full metal train with less expression.

"Yeah…"

"How can we get inside?"

"Eh, simple. We'll sneak in since we don't have enough gold to ride it in the first place." Alfred said through nervous chuckling. He knew Arthur would get mad from planning to ride a train without any good possible way from entering the luxury train. Did Arthur even know the word sneak and ride? He grinned. It was his win for now.

"What is sneak and ride?" Arthur asked without showing any emotion but Alfred could see that Arthur would kill him if he did not give any answer.

"Let's see… Sneak means… We just need to get inside the train without being noticed since we don't have any tickets or permits. We can hide inside, ya know. And ride means… you'll see once we get inside and the train moves." _Ha nice explanation, hero,_ he thought proudly to himself. Alfred scratched the back of his head and chuckled since Arthur wasn't convinced with his explanation. "Okay… just keep tailing behind me-" He was cut off when Arthur walked pass through him and headed to the man near the train.

Alfred could see that the man was an aristocrat from another country, standing with proper etiquette and wearing elegant attires and jewelries from head to toes. It made the man shone like stars from the unclouded night sky.

Choking from his saliva when Arthur had reached the man and had himself standing in front of the aristocrat. _Arthur could match the man's etiquette from standing in formality, _Alfred awed mentally_. _Watching out for Arthur's safety in case he would be caught being another Kind that wasn't tamed. Alfred couldn't help but to gasp when Arthur's already green left eye had shone brightly in green with pentagram that was inside on a circle had appeared. Arthur's lips were moving in slow-motion from Alfred's sight as the aristocrat was nodding his head in delight while handing to Arthur his important belongings. From his top hat that Alfred knew was imported from Britannia, 2 pouches of small gold bars, his jewelries and jacket.

Without Alfred noticing Arthur had returned beside him, handing all the aristocrats belonging that he had gotten without feeling any guilt.

"Train now. My magic will..."

"Huh? Eh yeah. Let's go." Alfred pulled Arthur quickly and bought two tickets ridding directly to Germania.

* * *

Alfred and Arthur had settled down in one of the cabin in the train. Alfred himself had never rode a luxury train before, just now with the help of Arthur's magic .The train indeed was for wealthy people only, a train that had a bed with warm blanket, pillows and a private toilet with shower. He was lucky indeed that he saved Arthur from his perverted owner.

Fatigue was finally catching up on Alfred when he saw all the comfortable things inside their cabin, but he had to talk to Arthur first about what he did to the aristocrat. He looked at Arthur who was now sitting on one of the two crossed chairs near the window. Taking the other chair and staring straight into Arthur's peridot green eyes.

"Hey, Artie." He started but Arthur answered him by staring straight in his azure orbs. "Ya know, what ya did to the man earlier could make you in trouble. So, don't do it again."

"Why? Is it because I can be in the auction again?"

Alfred nodded and smiled. "That is also why we humans are scared of you, the kinds, because your powers can manipulate us in just a glimpse of an eye. Humans acts quickly, we makes you our slaves, trading into another and a lot." His smile vanished into sad one.

"Then why am I not your slave or why did you not trade me to anyone, Instead I am with you doing things that I want?" Arthur gave him a confusing stare.

"I'm not like the other humans, Artie. Even you, the kinds has killed my parents from the Great War 10 years ago." Alfred laughed nervously to Arthur.

"War?"

"Oh yeah right. You have no memory about it. A war between you the kinds and us humans. 10 years ago, the kinds wished for freedom from humans but it was never granted and it ended up from having a war between us. I was just 9 that time. The war ended for only 4 months, ya know. You kinds were about to win that last month of the war but the table had turned with unknown reason and humans won. You were never granted a freedom. The reason there are still auctions, kinds slavery and sex slavery. And I'm sure if I didn't buy you from that perverted ex owner of yours you were maybe in that sex slavery, Artie." Alfred grinned and Arthur stared back at him with frown.

"Slave… being owned, yes?"

Alfred nodded with a grin.

"Sex slave… being owned…?"

Alfred couldn't help but to blush as he shook his head. "Don't mind that other one, Artie."

"Very well then. How do I know if my kind is already owned by human?" Asked Arthur with interest glinting in his green eyes.

"Well, you will not know it because you can't see it." Alfred answered as Arthur gave him another frown. "Humans can only see it. The collar on the kind's neck that enchanted with sorcerer's magic to seal any power or magic that the kinds that wearing it. Only the owner that holding the leash of the pair collar can command his/her slave."

"Sorcerer?"

Alfred nodded. "There are traitors in kinds and there are good humans who sides with kinds." He stretched. Teaching time were over. He had to rest too.

"You are one of them?"

With shock Alfred looked at Arthur who was staring at him with unreadable expression. "Let's just say… I'm not with both sides. I side with myself and Mathew." Lying down in his back on the bed before giving Arthur another stare who didn't even move a muscle but his green eyes were glued on him. "Can you take care of yourself while I sleep? Can you not go outside without me?" after a second of asking Arthur gave him a single nod. It meant he could rest for now.

Alfred closed his eyes and cleared everything on his mind, so he could finally drift into slumber. Four minutes of trying to sleep and four minutes of lying uncomfortably on the comfy bed inside their cabin. He groaned in frustration and opened his eyes, making him to be surprised. Arthur was kneeling beside the bed with his angelic face was an inch away to Alfred's perfect shape.

"Sorry, you can't fall asleep because... I have to do this so I can't forget your face and hopefully your name too with the help of my magic." The only explanation Arthur gave him.

"S-sure." He swallowed. Having Arthur so close to his face with their lips an inch away. He wouldn't mind pulling Arthur into a deep heated kiss, after all Arthur was attractive man and would perfectly fit underneath him. He wouldn't mind ravishing those pink lips and had his tongue, savoring inside that sweet moist cavern of Arthur. Then he gasped and sat up quickly when he realized what he was thinking of Arthur. Arthur would freak out once the he knew what he had inside his mind.

"I can see what you are thinking by the looks of your face, but I don't know what it means." Alfred couldn't help but to hide his flushing face with his palms as Arthur returned to his earlier chair beside the window of their cabin. "You will not like to explain it to me so I will not ask."

Alfred grunted. He had never thought like that with someone else. Just now and the worst of it, to a boy just like him. Inhaling deeply before he turned to face Arthur again. "Hey, Art. Can you do anything like magic to return all your memories in you or do some magic to remove your, ya know, short term memory?" he chuckled nervously. He still couldn't erase those thoughts on his mind.

"I will if I can." Receiving a scary glare from Arthur from the window. "I can stay awake, maybe the whole day, tomorrow and the next day after tomorrow."

"Eh no! You can sleep for now. After all we're ridding the train. There will be no harm." Alfred chuckled. The guilt would be in him if he let Arthur stare outside the window without resting while he was sleeping soundly.

"I will sleep later. This is the ride… and I can feel harm in near, Alfred."

Alfred nodded as he remembered that Arthur had asked him about _"Ride"_ and what _"harm"_ Arthur was talking about?

"Witches I can feel them around. Near us."

What was Arthur talking about? Witches? Those sexy women ridding their broomsticks up on the air. He was lucky indeed, he was going to see them in actual. But the witches were near to harm them? That was Arthur meant by saying "_witches" and "harm". _"Wait aren't sorcerer and witch just the same?" he asked frowning.

"No you idiot. Witch and sorcerer are whole different races! Witches are all women while women can never be sorcerers!" Arthur shouted at him as they both heard a big explosion closer to their cabin spot, causing the train to rock a bit and Arthur to hold onto his chair firmly to prevent himself from flying across the other chair.

Screams and shouting' were heard from back of the train and running footsteps heading to the safe front. The explosions kept on repeating like there were bombs that was hidden inside the train at the back. The train just kept moving as the other passengers took refuges to the safe front.

Alfred opened their cabin door in confusion and what he saw had made him stare for a second or 2 in surprise. The train was cut into two, leaving the other half unmoving in the rail behind. Was it done by the witches? Arthur told him the witches would bring harm and then he heard them, From above. Witches were riding their broom chasing their moving train. Alfred could see them from the ruins that the explosion made, cutting the train in half, leaving it wide and open.

Slowly and confuse, Alfred looked up at the sky while the train's speed weren't changing.

"What are you doing, idiot? They will kill you!" Alfred heard Arthur shout behind him and grab his arm to run away from their cabin only to follow the passengers in the safe front of the train. But they were stopped when a witch from the sky had dropped them a round glass that had red liquid inside as it made a small explosion when it landed the carpeted-floor of the train but enough to stop both Alfred and Arthur from running before they could reach the safe front of the train. "They want fight, Alfred. As a witch the same as them I can't ignore this."

What? Alfred couldn't believe what he heard. Arthur's also a witch but he said witches can only be women. Arthur beside him, faced all the witches above their moving train. His royal blue cape was turning into dark green one as he extended both his arms to the front, revealing porcelain white complexion of his arms.

"What are you doing, Arthur? They're too many you can't fight them all!" Alfred shouted as he started to see an oak broom appeared on Arthur's hands and was quickly tossed to him. Surprised, Alfred caught the broom that quickly changed shape into a gun.

"Use that to save yourself." Arthur's only word to him.

Alfred had never used a gun before and was it really a gun? It looked exactly like a gun but it was made from a broom of a man witch. Another explosion had made Alfred's attention to return to Arthur who shielded all the witches' glass explosion with his gloved-hands that had blue magic barriers around his small body. Alfred also noticed that his cape had returned being royal blue from before and his lips were moving in slow-motion again.

That left eye again. The same pentagram inside a circle that had been drawn in Arthur's left pupil had appeared again. Then Alfred realized it Arthur was chanting another spell to defeat all the witches upon the air that following their train. Leaving Arthur's safety to him.

As Arthur chanted a spell and Alfred could only watch, one of the witch from the morning sky had flew below with rush to stop Arthur from his chanting and probably the witches were scared to whatever Arthur was chanting.

In surprise and sudden movement, Alfred had used the not so gun that was made from a man witch's broom. Green small bullet came out with speed and penetrated into the witch's skull and after a second it exploded. Fresh flesh from the witch flew to the floor and metal wall.

Alfred swallowed in surprise as he didn't notice that Arthur was done in chanting as the witches from the sky had stopped following them, frozen in their each spot of the sky as they one by one exploded in the air after their scream of agony.

When no witches were following the behind. Alfred couldn't help but to stare at Arthur with unreadable expression. He didn't know if he would be angry, sad or happy that the witches were all gone, but he killed one and Arthur killed a lot using his scary magic.

Was that the power of a man witch or a sorcerer? First Arthur manipulated a man by monotonously chanting those indefinable words and second repeating those words, that made the witches brooms to stop from advancing as they exploded one by one after their painful scream. But Alfred curiosity was to every time Arthur would chant those spell, something would appear in his left eye. A seal? A symbol? Trademark? Signature? Also those changing colors cape, what was with that cape?

Arthur was truly a mystery to him.

Alfred inhaled deeply and decided to head beside Arthur in the middle aisle closer to the ruined part of the train. "Hey, Artie…" he called but Arthur didn't pay him any attention. The hybrid kept his sight to the clear sky like there were a theatrical play upon them. "What are you still looking at? Don't tell me another witches that will bring another harm to…" Before he could finish his sentence the clear morning sky had turn to red like crimson blood. "What the,"

"So this is just where you are, Arthur?" A female voice echoed from above, startling the other passengers that inside the safe front of the train.

"Who are you? Show your face!" Alfred shouted and Arthur beside him put a hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to silent. Maybe the girl was powerful and Arthur was trying to stop him from annoying the girl.

"And who is that garbage, Arthur? Is that a new friend? My brother won't like that." The voice echoed inside the moving train, stinging all the living's eardrums inside.

"Shit! Where the hell is that girl?" Alfred growled, covering his ears with his both hands and Arthur was silent beside him and unaffected with the girl's mysterious voice. "Arthur."

"Use your weapon there." Said Arthur and look up at the ceiling.

"What I can't shoot a girl!" Alfred protested.

"A girl. Not just girl." Arthur glared.

"But… damn!" Alfred gritted his teeth and aimed his not so gun to the ceiling where Arthur wanted him to shoot. Pulling the silver trigger as the bullet with uncountable speed came out. Penetrating the hard ceiling to hit whoever was above that ceiling.

After a second of Alfred's following Arthur's order, there she was a girl, flying without any wing that stuck through her back or without any broom. A girl with straight platinum blonde hair that ended to her waist and at the top was a silver-glittered ribbon. Her eyes was stunning violet blue one, wearing bright blue dress with a ribbon in her neck. Before the edge of the dress above her knees was a white ruffles. Alfred could also see that she had a white apron that tied in her waist and another blue glittered shoes with block stocking. _She was pretty stunning, _he thought.

"You're a sorcerer." Said Arthur beside him. _Sorcerer?_

"You says there are no women sorcerer!" Alfred whined this time. Arthur told him Witches can't be men but then Arthur was one and Sorcerer can't be women but then this girl was one. Arthur was playing with him.

Arthur answered him with a shrug.

Alfred grunted in frustration and asked the woman. "Who are you, pretty lady?" The girl didn't answer him, making his frustration to go deeper.

Arthur shrugged again beside him.

"C'me on, are you Arthur too?" Alfred grinned as the girl answered him with irritated scowl. "Got ya~"

"You killed my subordinates, Arthur. If you want me to forgive you or brother to forgive you come with me. I came here to ask you to come with me to brother."

Alfred jaw dropped. The girl was confident when she said that. She didn't even introduce herself and those deceased witches were her subordinates.

"I don't know you and your brother." Answered Arthur to the girl. Alfred grinned to Arthur's answer. Arthur was still lacking words, so his answers would always short even though he wanted to say more.

"You don't know me and brother? Don't play dumb with me, Arthur?!" the girl shouted and her platinum blonde hair that changing into real white was following the flow of the air.

"Her hair, Artie."

Arthur nodded. "Use your weapon to…"

"Defend myself, yeah Art. I know that." Alfred laughed as he noticed the girl was emitting crimson energy around her that gave him bad vibes and many floating red energy ball that sparkled with lightning appeared around her too. "Are you sure?"

Receiving no answer from Arthur meant he had to.

"Oh rumor has it. You lost all your memories, Arthur." The girl chuckled as Alfred glared and Arthur to exhale. "I'm Natalia Arlovskaya the first woman sorcerer." The girl grinned and snapped her fingers signaling her lightning balls to aim at the pair.

"Arthur!" Alfred shouted warningly and the barrier from earlier around Arthur had appeared but not just to Arthur but to both of them. He looked at Arthur beside him who was having a now serious expression. _The girl was a powerful kind then, _Alfred said mentally.

"All I can do is to make this, Alfred. It's all up to you now." Arthur said beside him and he had to scream to protest. He couldn't shoot a girl again. "She's not just a girl, Alfred." Alfred heard a gritted teeth with those words from Arthur.

They were being hit by the lightning ball repeatedly and Arthur who was shielding Natalia's magic with his barrier, with his hands were slowly burning from the heat of Natalia's power and his barriers were slowly weakening. Alfred noticed it all. He had to act now or Arthur would collapse. Hesitantly, Alfred aimed his ex-broom to Natalia.

Natalia scoffed when she recognized what Alfred was planning to do. Bullet never even reach her, bullet would melt before it could penetrat her skin. "I will bring you to brother, Arthur. And you trash I'll rip your balls apart!"

Alfred shuddered when he heard those words came from the beautiful lady's lips. He had never heard a girl talked like that before, when he heard the chanting again. This time he still couldn't understand what Arthur was chanting. His cape again was changing into bright green and his left eye. Slowly, there were flower-shaped like daffodil tattooed in his bright green eyes. Alfred was getting lost from Arthur's mystery.

The place glowed brightly in green, brighter than Natalia's crimson blood energy, eating Natalia's red negative energy as the glow glittered around and sweet giggling' were heard from the whole train. Alfred couldn't help but to look around and search to whom belong those laughter.

"_Hello, Arthur."_

"_It's been a long time, Arthur."_

"_You're still beautiful, Arthur."_

The whole train were swallowed by sweet and soft laughter and Alfred was starting to figure out small beautiful women with glistening 3 pointed wing in each side. _Fairies, _Alfred awed mentally and looked at Arthur. Arthur was smiling while the other fairies were dancing around his body. It was his first time seeing Arthur's smile ever since he saved him that night and then he remembered. Arthur had told him that very night that he was a Fairy and Sorcerer.

Fairies were flying around the train and the others were pulling Natalia's long blonde hair while the girl was swaying her knife that she was hiding on her legs underneath her dress

"_What is your command, Arthur?" _The dancing fairies asked and Alfred was still struck in awe.

"Hold her. I need to know something from her." Alfred heard Arthur's answer and the dancing fairies nodded, flying around the raging Natalia.

"Get the hell away from me!" Natalia shouted angrily and at the same time glaring at Arthur. "Arthur!"

The fairies held Natalia's body and made themselves as heavy as a big ship to sink Natalia down the floor. They didn't care no matter how Natalia kept her struggles and screams.

"No! Let me go. Brother won't like this! He will kill you all, Arthur!"

Natalia's scream almost made Alfred's eardrum to explode and Arthur kept his gaze toward the struggling girl as the fairies were giggling toward her scream and struggle. Until an inch away from the floor Alfred's notice that Natalia's hair had glowed in silver.

"I said release me!" Natalia screamed loudly.

"Fly away from her!" Arthur shouted worriedly.

"What the," Alfred came out incredulously. After Natalia's hair glowed more and Arthur commanded all his fairies to fly away from the girl and did it, Natalia exploded. Creating a powerful impact for both blonde to send away directly to the safe front where passengers watching in fear and white smoke like mist spread inside.

"Arthur where are you?!" Alfred called worriedly as the smoke was slowly dissipating. "Arthur!"

"Alfred!" Shouted Arthur worriedly to answer him.

"Shut up, you beast!"

Alfred couldn't help but to gasp when he heard that. Someone was holding Arthur. Maybe the passengers had grabbed the chance to capture Arthur when they were both blown away by Natalia's self-destruct. Speaking of Natalia, Alfred looked to where Natalia exploded earlier and saw that that part had been blown away too.

"Let me go. Alfred!" Shouted Arthur again.

When the smoke dissipated completely what Alfred saw had made him shock. A man in 30s wearing luxury clothes was holding an enchanted leash that was connected to Arthur's collar and Arthur was doing his best to struggle from the man's grasp. Alfred growled. Almost all the passengers that survived the witches and Natalia's attack were looking at Arthur like wild starved animal.

"Free Arthur! I bought him in auction 2 nights ago!" Alfred yelled in anger as he tried to advance to the man that was holding Arthur but there were 3 well-toned men blocked him. He glared at them. "Get out of my way!" he shouted and threw a fist to one of his blocker.

"He didn't have an enchanted collar, boy." The man in 30s said, holding up the leash and grasping Arthur's right arm tightly. "Beat him or throw him out of the train."

"No, Alfred!" Shouted Arthur worriedly and pushed the man on the chest as he tried to get to Alfred who was having a fists fight with the three well-toned men. "Alfred!" But the man pulled his leash back making him to stumble backward and for Alfred to witness it.

When Alfred saw what the man did to Arthur, he couldn't help but to bring all his attention to Arthur, causing for his abdomen to receive a powerful punch that made his knees to fall on the ground. "D-damn you! I didn't put Arthur a fucking collar because he is my friend!" He yelled glaring one by one to the laughing passengers when he announced that. He looked at Arthur who was kneeling on the metal-carpeted floor and had his right arm trying to reach for him. "Damn you all! Arthur saves you and yet this is how you will repay him! You all humans have no shame!" He shouted angrily, looking at Arthur's eyes that filled with tears. The same eyes that he had that night in the auction.

"Throw him out." The man commanded.

Alfred grunted as he tried to stand and run to Arthur but one of his attackers kneed him on his abdomen and fisted his jaw. Beating him without mercy as his eyes were still glued on Arthur's scare expression and was pleading them to stop with his name was repeatedly being called. Until he was thrown out of the train and only Arthur's call by his name was the last thing he heard when he exactly fell off the cliff.

**Chapter 2 end.**

**Why Columbia? Search in Google.**

**This one is long. Hope you like it if not… This story will be 50/50.**

**If still want this to continue please follow and feedback is good too.**


End file.
